<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gift by the_captains_platonic_masquerade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366124">The Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_captains_platonic_masquerade/pseuds/the_captains_platonic_masquerade'>the_captains_platonic_masquerade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Old Fic, Season 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_captains_platonic_masquerade/pseuds/the_captains_platonic_masquerade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald gets his good friend Jim Gordon an early Christmas gift and then they share a drink or two since you shouldn't spend holiday's alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this on June 2015 according to the post date, so like… end of season 1 of Gotham when i watched it live. when I was at my peek gobblepot shipper. I hadn't ever finished watching Gotham but I have just watch a vid on how my favourite burgeoning criminal from the show had done. And fuck it he needed more love. So anyway this was one of the first fanfic I properly wrote and published (on tumblr). just edited it more but still not properly beta'd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first snows were starting to appear in Gotham city, among the dreary streets people have begun to put up Christmas lights in an attempt of cheer in a place that saw so little. It had been a while since Oswald had checked up on his dear friend Jim Gordon, in person at least. For he did always make sure to have eyes in the detectives direction when he could. He made his way to the apartment where Jim was now alone and in Oswald’s mind, in need of a friend like himself. A small charcoal coloured box was in his hand secured with a purple ribbon he held it carefully as he knocked on the door with his free hand, a small smiled on his face grew while he waited for an answer.</p><p>Jim placed his glass of whisky down, he had been nursing it for a while, it was quiet in his apartment, normally by this time Barbra would have put together a small plastic tree and multi-coloured lights up but with Jim being alone he didn’t have the care for it. The detective hadn’t been expecting visitors and cautiously walked to the door peering out the viewer. Seeing it was Oswald made him relax if only slightly. After everything he at least knew Oswald liked to appear to be staying on Jim’s good side no matter what ever hidden agendas he had going on behind the scenes . He leaned his head against the cool wood of the door for a moment and contemplated leaving the man out there. It was tempting, but still, the detectives flicked open the lock and eyed the gangster.</p><p>“Oswald… if you’re here to tell me about some big gang conspiracy can it wait till Monday?”</p><p>Oswald just chuckled and pushed his way into the apartment before Jim could do anything to stop him, glancing around the dim lit room.</p><p>“Now James I know these few weeks have been trying on you, but it is the season to be merry and all that. So far things have been quiet so I thought I would drop by to see my dearest friend and help him since he is feeling down.”</p><p>Jim rolled his eyes; the other man had a way of sounding so sympathetic and benevolent that he had to be pulling a lie or planning against you. Gordon watched as the Oswald shed his jacket and draped it over the couch, making it clear he was staying so he closed the door with a deep sigh. Oswald straightened his impeccable suit and stood up straight like he belonged in this apartment more than Gordon did and Oswald seemed comfortable in his surroundings. Too comfortable. Like he had memorised the rooms and features around in plans of seeing them more often.</p><p>“I’m touched.” Jim’s words dripped in sarcasm “But I’m fine. You don’t need to check on me, I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“Oh I don’t doubt your ability at all, James, but you still don’t need to be alone for all of it. Gotham can get cold and for this season it’s not right to be alone.”</p><p>“And what? You thought we could <em>huddle for warmth?” </em>Oswald let out a small huff and a flash of annoyance crossed the younger man’s features, a crack his is more cheerful façade. Jim let his metaphorical hackles down and went to retrieve his glass of whisky, pouring the other man a glass as well before he sat on the couch, holding the second glass up for him. “Thanks for thinking about me I guess.”</p><p>There was a small sense of relief as Oswald seemed to accept his statement and took the glass from Jim’s hand, taking a seat on the couch with the detective. Jim didn’t really know where to go from there. He hadn’t really entertained for a while and while Oswald acted like they had known each other for years he didn’t really know that much about the man.</p><p>The gangster himself must have seen this and started talking in his excitable fashion, how the mob would sometimes reach a temporary peace around this time or use it to make a big statement of power. He talked about the lights in Gotham square and how he had one year he had met Ice princess who turns on the lights of the big tree. It was a gradual start but soon Gordon found himself joining in on the conversation about when he saw the lights, about the police Christmas ball that was being planned and how he planned to meet up with some family on Christmas day.</p><p>It was a few stories and a few more glasses of whiskey for both of them before Jim remembered the small parcel that Oswald had brought in with him. “So… what’s with the box?” He asked, becoming more aware of it now the other man let it rest on his lap, It looked high end with rich colours and good material. Jim guessed that it wasn’t a bomb. But didn’t have any other guesses as to what it might be.</p><p>Oswald made a small ‘oh’ noise fiddled to straighten the bow before he held it out for Jim. His already flushed faced deepened and he lightly shook the box until the detective took it. Gordon looked it over before his eyes met Oswald’s again and he chuckled and shrugged not getting it yet.“So?”</p><p>Oswald let a small giggle escape his mouth before broke their eye contact and looked away from Jim. “Don’t look at it like it’s going to bite you. It’s a present, from me to you, thought it could cheer you up if you got to open one early, if I was good, mother would let me open one gift early.”</p><p>Jim rubbed the back of his head “Oz… I can’t, I’m shit at thinking of return gifts and this looks like something a detective can’t normally get with his salary so-”</p><p>“Ah ah ah.” Oswald interrupted him, waving his finger in a dismissive manner “I got it for you and with no plans on getting something back for it, you’ve done a lot for me already anyway. It was no trouble at all, believe me. So, go on, just open it.”</p><p>Another thought came to Jim’s mind that he shouldn’t accept the gift as the present itself or the money used for it might be stolen but the other man kept egging him on to open it. Besides, honestly, he was curious as well.</p><p>Jim pulled apart the ribbon and opened the box, inside the padded interior lay a fine crafted glass bottle of amber liquid, he picked it up pulled off the golden lid, sniffing the spay.</p><p>“…this is not a drug story aftershave?”<br/>
<br/>
“Nope, imported cologne. One of the rare bottles that actually smells as good as its cost… well to me any ways… do you like it?”</p><p>The other man asked and Jim could have sworn he sounded nervous. “It’s great Oswald, thank you… if I were to look up this brand up how much-”<br/>
<br/>
“It might be best if you don’t look it up, James. Just enjoy it.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure there are rules about accepting gifts from the mob.” Though Jim knew the cops who listened to that rule would be far and in between if any.</p><p>He wanted to sample the cologne and pressed a few drops on his wrist before rubbing them together that earned the detective a hard flick on his shoulder.</p><p>“Ow, what?”</p><p>“Were you raised in a barn? You shouldn’t rub it. If you do that it changes the scent.” Oswald started like it was the most obvious thing in the world and took the bottle away from Jim. The gangster shifted to face Jim as much as he could and drawing in much closer. Before Jim could say anything about the lack of personal space, his chin was being gently tilting up, Oswald fingers were cool and the touch surprised him into complying.</p><p>“You have to dab it lightly, get it warm, usually over your pulse points and the like. Never rub it. just let it sit and mix with your own natural chemistry.” He covered the opening with his fingers so the some of the liquid reached them before he pressed them to Jim’s neck, he just held it there as it heated up between their skin. The younger man looked up as his eyes met Jim’s he realised how close he had gotten to the man. He could feel his strong heart beat and the rich and decadent scent of the cologne was just as intoxicating to him as the whiskey that still lingered on their breath.</p><p>They didn’t know how long they stayed still in that tableau but Jim was the first to break it, he covered Oswald’s hand in his own and pulled it away from his neck. “I like it, Oswald. Thank you.” His voice was low and the quiet of the apartment was so much more noticeable now. “Do you think it… suits me? In my line of work, we don’t normally get away with wearing something like this.” he asked.</p><p>"I think you forget that I have excellent taste, my friend." A smug smile grew on Oswald’s lips and he leaned in even deeper in the Jim’s personal space, taking a deep breath of the fumes mixing so well with the detectives own scent. “oh yes, it suits you very much… Mmmm believe me, you smell good enough to eat.”</p><p>There was something darker in Oswald’s tone that was not lost on Gordon and he shifted slightly, leaning back to get a better look at the other. Oswald’s eyes were darker and before the detective could even process it a pair of soft lips were pressed against his own.</p><p>Even Oswald was shocked by his actions; he wanted to write it off as the alcohol in his system and the intimate moment they shared. He wanted to deny how much he had coveted this so soon after he had first met the man. For just a moment of selfishness, he pressed harder and curled his hands in the Jim’s shirt before he could bring himself to pull away. It was almost like torture but he knew he had to. “J-James… I’m so sorry… I-I don’t know what came over me. I’ll leave I’m so sorry I-”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, do you ever shut up.”</p><p>This time Jim was the one who interrupted the gangster and curled his fingers into the man’s hair, pulling him. He had been in a state of shock when he first felt thin lips against his own but he couldn’t hate the feeling, he didn’t know how he felt about the man but he didn’t want him to leave yet, defiantly not before he had a chance to return the kiss.</p><p>Jim kissed him deeper, brushing his tongue against Oswald’s lips until they opened for him, and soon the other was ravenously returning the kissing with just as much force. Soon Jim found himself being pushed down onto the couch which long fingers exploring over his chest. Jim’s own fingers made their way to Oswald’s vest and shirt, trying to find and open the line of buttons. In their haste the bottle fell from the couch with a loud thud. Oswald stopped to quickly pick it up, making sure it was undamaged before he set it the right way up on the table. He looked down at Jim’s dishevelled state and knew he would be looking just as debauched, if not more.</p><p>the pause continued and Jim knew Oswald was giving him a way out. They could stop before the point of no return and pretend this never happen. Place the gift back in the box along with the memory of this night and go on like normal.  The detectives hand slid down the younger man’s back before he squeezed his ass through the material of his suit, pulling a whimper from Oswald’s mouth. For good or for worse, Jim wasn’t backing out of this.</p><p>“Bed… now.” His voice was rough and commanding and Oswald nodded enthusiastically and scrambled up. They shuffled to the bed room, slowed by Oswald’s limp and Jim being unable to keep his hands to himself, pulling the younger man against him and tugging those fine clothes to a state of dishevelment.  By the time Oswald ended up sitting on the edge of the bed he had lost the top half of his clothes and his pants were undone.</p><p>Jim kneeled down and it made Oswald’s breath catch but Jim just smiled and got to work untying his dress shoes and pulling them off for him.</p><p>“I think you should know… I’ve never proper been with a man.” Oswald burst out feeling rather stupid about it immediately after.</p><p>“It’s okay, neither have I… or,  at all. You know we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” When he was done with the shoes his fingers went to Oswald’s belt but Oswald seemed too shy away for a moment.</p><p>“I-I know we don’t need to…and-and I want this and I-I trust you. I d-don’t even know why I said that. I want to… you know… I would like to try it, if it’s with you.” Oswald babbled but his nerves started to build up so he closed his mouth and looked away.</p><p>“You know, you’re cute when you’re flustered. I might like you better this way then when you’re a cocky prick. I think I've just found a way to make you more tolerable to talk to. I wonder if there is a subtle way to do this when the cops and mobsters are around, could save me a lot of trouble.” Jim teased and looked up with a grin while Oswald returned it with pointed look.</p><p>“Very humours James, I’m glad to know unquestionably that you’re enjoying yourself.”</p><p>“I am. I the first time in weeks while I really am.” He gave Oswald a quick kiss before he stood back and started stripping off his own clothes. Now the younger man couldn’t stop looking at the him, caught up in every inch of skin that revealed itself. Jim continued, pushing the last of Oswald’s clothing off. “okay, if we're going to fuck… or ‘try it, I think we should be more sober than we are now. But we can do anything you want.”<br/>
<br/>
Oswald nodded slightly caught by the chance this wouldn’t be a one-time event. With some more excitement he slipped out of the rest of his clothes, he had been shy about his leg, it looked slightly mangled but as Jim crawled over him, the man’s fingers only light brushed over the dips and bumps from the misaligned joint. another hand coming up to bring Oswald’s own to the scars that littered a section of Jim’s chest from his years in the army. They didn’t say anything but there was under standing in in each other’s touches.</p><p>Oswald found himself again and with his own concerns burned away with the want and passion he needed to fill that space up inside himself with more. “J-James…” he pushed at the man’s shoulder and Jim allowed himself to be pushed onto his back with Oswald straddling him. Keeping more of his weight on his good leg he held onto Jim’s shoulders and rocked himself forward, dragging his hard cock against the other man’s, both of them moaning at the contact.</p><p>“You’re quite attractive like this as well, detective.” Oswald drawled, keeping a steady pace as he watched Jim’s breath get rougher, the light flush going down his chest, his attractive body right down to his dark briefs which were obviously tented. James’ hands held onto the other man’s hips as he bucked up to get more friction. “Patients makes it all the sweeter.” Oswald tutted, slowing his movements down wanting to see Jim get desperate, which Jim responded to in kind by slipping his hands into the back younger man’s underwear, groping and pulling handfuls of skin which made Oswald gasp and shudder.</p><p>His fingers travel between the clef of his ass, brushing against the ring of muscle he found, teasing all sorts of noises out of Oswald while his body reacted somewhere between leaning in to the touch and pulling away. The younger man was used to power struggles but he wasn’t bothered by starting to lose in this setting. Jim sat up, mouthing up Oswald’s pale chest, kissing at the soft skin and biting into it to leave his mark. The world span as he was pushed over, reversing their positions with Jim smiling above him.</p><p>“It may be a virtue but it’s not one of mine.” The detective pulled away the last of Oswald’s clothing, spreading his long lean legs to just look hungrily down at the other man. Oswald spread out below him, looking up at him with smouldering eyes and he encouraged Jim to keep going. He adjusted his position and shuffled down so he could kiss and nip up his thigh, sinking his teeth into the juncture near his groin which made the other man jolt of the bed with a moan.  </p><p>The detective gave in to his curiosity and dragged his tongue along the underside of Oswald cock, mouthing at the head before taking it into his mouth. He hadn’t done this before but he got the jist of what could be good. He might have been a bit sloppy and out of pace but Oswald didn’t seem to have any complaints as he withered on the bed, the detectives name spilling from his lips as he fisted his hands into the sheets.</p><p>“James…James I can’t… I-I’m not going to be able… your mouth, dear lord, your mouth... not yet.”  Jim was already tasting the bursts of pre-cum on his tongue. He licked in broad strokes a few more times, making sure the other’s cock was slick before he pulled off, licking his lips and looking up smugly at Oswald whose eyes were fluttering in their battle to stay open. Jim then kicked off got his own briefs before crawling over the other man, overing him with his larger body and claiming his lips in a slow and searing kiss. “I’ve got you, Oz, I’ve got you.” He murmured as the criminal wrapped his arms around him, hands exploring all that they could react and nails digging in like Jim would slip away if he wasn’t being grounded. "tell me what you want."</p><p>Oswald placed his hand over one of Jim’s, keeping his eyes locked with the man as he took it from his side and curled it around both their cocks. Deep sighs escaping both their mouths in unison. Jim kept his hand on the younger man’s let him control the firm strokes with he approached with enthusiasm and desperation.</p><p>"Yes just like this." Oswald moaned. "Together." he mouthed sloppily at Gordon’s neck, dragging his teeth at his Adam’s apple making the man above him shudder. The heat between them brought up the scent of the cologne until it felt like he was drowning in the other man.</p><p>They didn’t bother to try and drag this out, both bucking into the grip and moaning with abandon, they needed this. It didn’t take much longer before Oswald’s hips bucked up and his head fell back in a long wheezed out moan as he spilled over the detective’s and his own stomach. “James… James I want to watch you cum, I want to watch you lose it all because of me. Show me. Let go.” Oswald whispered breathlessly to the other man. Long fingers still greedy as they stroked and grabbed at the warm solid body above them. Jim couldn’t hold back if he wanted to, a few choice curses falling from his lips as his body tensed, his own mess joining the one already made between them.</p><p>“Ooph.” The air was forces out of Oswald’s chest as Jim dropped his weight onto the smaller man. He tapped Jim’s arm, trying to get his attention while he was blissed out. “James, honey… you’re making the mess much worse.” He chuckled. Jim rolled over onto his back, a sex stupid grin on his lips that Oswald just found endearing, Oswald fit himself against Jim’s side, arm draping over Jim’s chest to hold him close as he sighed contently, letting the intense heat over his skin slowly dissipate.</p><p>He must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes, he was laying on his back, Jim kneeling at his side as he cleaned him off with a hand towel. “Such a gentlemen.” The criminal murmured; his voice rougher. “A man could get used to this kind of treatment.” He smiled up at Jim.</p><p>“I live to serve.” Jim huffed, throwing the towel to the hamper before he slipped back under the covers, his arms wrapping around Oswald middle. They both closed their eyes deeply stated and exhausted but Oswald placed his hand over Jim’s arm.</p><p>“I don’t want this to be a one night stand, I’ve made it clear that I like you very much, I was wondering-”</p><p>“Oz.” Jim kissed his shoulder “I already told you, I have a few other plans for you when you’re not off your face.”</p><p>“I wasn’t completely intoxicated; I do own a night club Jim I’m not as much of a light weight as you think.” Oswald huffed to which Gordon just laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what you focus on. Anyway… yeah, guess it doesn’t have to be a onetime thing. Now sleep.”<br/>
<br/>
“Good.”<br/>
<br/>
“And Oz…”<br/>
<br/>
“You told me to sleep, Jim.”<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you for the gift.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>